Our Past and Our Present
by Korin Emina
Summary: (Revised) Natsume and Mikan was a couple, but got separated. Natsume goes to Australia and Mikan lost her memory. What if the two of them got to meet again, but the Mikan that Natsume knows is now Anju Sakura and engaged to someone who stole his role in Mikan's life. (Surname of Mikan & Anju changed) RxR :))
1. Prologue

Our Past and Our Present

Summary:

Natsume and Mikan was a couple, but got separated. Natsume goes to Australia and Mikan lost her memory.

What if the two of them got to meet again, but the Mikan that Natsume knows is now Anju Sakura and engaged to someone who stole his role in Mikan's life.

Disclaimer: I do NOT and never will own Gakuen Alice... all credits goes to Higuchi Tachibana... :))

WARNING: bit of OOC...!

Prologue

Mikan Yukihira. A smart, beautiful, talented, from a prestigious family and a respected girl.

You could say that she has everything that you could ask for. But Mikan lost her memory because of an incident that she got into. Because of the incident and the threat to her life, her family decides to migrate in France to be able to protect her.

Natsume Hyuuga is a famous Prosecutor from a well known family of Hyuuga's. Everyone knows his talent and handsome look, every woman wants to be his girlfriend.

Natsume and Mikan has been a couple when they are still in Middle School, but got separated because of misunderstanding and conflicts that cause them to break-up without proper closure.

After the break-up Natsume leave to study in Australia while Mikan entered College and the incident happened in a school event that cause her to lose a part of her memory.

(THERE...! hope you guys support my story. it's just the epilogue but I'll update soon. promise..! sorry for the wrong grammars...)


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Right after Anju arrive from France, the first thing she thought about is work. First of all it is her main reason of returning Japan.

She's planning to open her first boutique of her own clothing line in Japan. Anju is a former designer in one of the most famous clothing line in Paris, and now she's going to launch her own.

Anju is now staying on a condominium that her dad bought for her since she resists on staying in their main residence in Tokyo.

A press conference will be held in the afternoon especially for her, lots of famous designer, press and magazine columnist are invited in the event. Some well known designers like Narumi L. Anjo and Rei Serio offered their assistance and guidance to help her introduced her line in the industry which she would never decline.

She rented a shop in Harajuku, the Fashion Capital of Japan. That is going to be her first boutique. She decided that she will be the one to plan the interior design for her boutique with the help of her secretary Aoi Yuki. **(A/N: remember in the manga? Aoi is first introduced as Aoi Yuki before they reviled that she is Natsume's sister.).** Aoi is her Kohai **(junior)** in Paris American Academy **(A/N: it's the school of Fashion and Interior Design in Paris**) back when she was still studying, and the two of them became a good friends.

"You really are a gifted person Anju-oneechan. You stand out in any field of designing."Aoi praised her.

"This is nothing compare to a professional Interior Designer, this is too simple." She giggled politely.

"Oh. By the way. The guest list that Narumi-san and Rei-san recommends had already arrived. They said that all we need to do is send those people the invitations because they already informed them about the launching."

"Okay. Just give me first a copy of the list then I'll send you the additional list of guest."

"Hai. Anju-oneechan.'' Aio nod to her boss.

Anju is seating on her swivel chair in her office reading the list and to add more guest that she personally knew. She knew most of the people in the list because even though she is in Paris she makes sure that she is updated on the happenings in Japan.

There are celebrities, models, magazine execs, business personnel and politicians. She didn't think twice to send the invitations to all in the list because she trusted the people who recommend them to her. But there are few names that caught her attention; they are Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi and Youichi Hijiri. She thought that she had heard those names somewhere, and she realize that she frequently read those names in magazines, but she really haven't know what they look like.

Anju arrived at the front door of her condo unit and found a bouquet of red roses on it. The roses are from her fiancé, Saeki Akutagawa. He was her childhood friend and boyfriend since middle school, he proposes to her after they graduated in university in Paris.

_"If the flowers were really from him, it also means that he is already here in Japan."_ Anju thought to herself.

"I'm sorry Ma'am. But were still closed and not yet in business." Aoi said to the lady who enters their shop.

"Sorry for the inconvenient, but I'm here to meet Sakura-san. Narumi told me about her." The lady was Serina Yamada, a famous actress that is well known even in Hollywood. She has shoulder length blonde hair which is tied in a ponytail and has ruby eyes.

Anju came out of her office and greeted the said lady.

"Good Morning. Yamada-san. I'm Anju Sakura. What can I be of help to you?" Anju greeted the visitor with smile and respect.

"I apologize for coming all of a sudden. I just want to meet you so eagerly ever since Narumi informed me about your works." Serina said with excitement on her tone. **(Just imagine Serina-sensei in that expression. LOL)**

"Nice meeting you Yamada-san. It's a great pleasure for me to be introduced by such a great person."

"Same here.'' I can't wait to see all your works on your launching day."

"You can count on me Ma'am. And since you're already here, I will take the chance to give you the invitation for the party." Anju opened a drawer on her table and hand it over to Serina.

"Well, I'll be going now. See you at the party."Serina bid her farewell.

"Thank you so much for visiting. 'Said Anju while sending Serina to the door.

Anju was busy all day on the preparations for the launching night and on making new designs.

For the second time. There was another bouquet of roses in the door step of her condo unit, and from the same person.

She quickly took out her phone from her bag and dialed the number of her fiancé.

"Saeki. What's with the flowers?"She ask her fiancé once he answer the phone

"Don't you like it? It's your favorite" it replied

"Yeah I like it, thank you for this. But you're not showing up. Where are you?"she ask again, getting a little upset because her fiancé is not showing up and just keep on sending her flowers.

"In front of your door?"Saeki said with a grin plastered on his face.

Anju immediately dashed to her door and found her fiancé on the other side of it once she got to open the door.

"Surprised?" he asked while smiling softly.

"Well I am. Come in."

Saeki threw himself on the couch while Anju walk straight to kitchen and took out two cans of soft drinks from the fridge.

"So. How's the shop?" Saeki asked tilting his head to the direction of the kitchen.

"Were still doing some decorating and stuff, I'm also making new designs."

"That's good to hear, need a hand on things?"

"Thanks. But we can still manage." Anju put down the two cans on the table and seated beside Saeki.

They keep talking for a while then Saeki gets ready to leave.

"I got to go. It's already late, you still have work. Good Night."

"Good Night. Be careful on your way home."

"I will."Before he left he gave Anju a peck on the lips.

For some reason. Every time that Saeki kisses her, Anju felt something different that she can't explain.

**~kOrIn~**

The first Chapter is a bit short... but I promise to get back on you guys... in the second chapter... everyone's Raven-hair, Crimson-eyed hottie will take the spot light...!

Please review... and pls as much as possible I don't want to receive Flames...'cause I'm just a newbie here and still allot more to learn...


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT and NEVER will own Gakuen Alice…all credits goes to Higuchi Tachibana…

**Warning:** bit of OOC….

**ABCMECBA**-thank you for the comment…actually you are my first reviewer…so thank you very much… and you will find out the reason of Mikan's amnesia in this chapter…hope you'll enjoy this…

**(A/n: I'll do some slight introduction first on the characters….)**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Normal P.O.V**

Natsume Hyuuga is a well known Prosecutor working on a law firm that their family owns. Ruka Nogi is a famous model and Natsume's best friend. Youichi Hijiri was younger to them by a few years, but he was close to them and treated him like a younger brother, he is the vocalist of the band Dangerous Path, his band members were Natsume and Ruka's former classmates. They are Kokoro Yome, Kitsuneme and Yuu Tobita.

**(A/N: Natsume and Ruka used to be members of the band, Natsume is the original lead Vocalist and Ruka as the lead Guitarist, they quit the band after their graduation in the university but the band didn't get disbanded, instead Youichi take the position as the vocalist since Natsume is already training him to be the next vocalist since he was in grade school and Natsume is in Middle School.)**

They also have female friends. Anna Umenomiya, Nonoko Ogasawara and Sumire Shouda aka Permy. Anna is Yuu's girlfriend, Nonoko is to Kitsu and Permy to Koko. Oh there still two more. Hotaru Imai and Mikan Yukihira.

Hotaru was Ruka's girlfriend since middle school, and they were soon to be married. She is a genius inventor and had received many awards and acknowledgment because of her inventions, and last is Mikan Yukihira. She was Natsume's ex-girlfriend; they were also been together since middle school up to high school and broke-up few months after they attend to university.

They all studied to Gakuen Alice. The most prestigious school for rich kids. They attended Gakuen Alice since when they were in kindergarten until they graduated in the Alice University. That's why they were all close and treated each other as siblings **(A/N: of course aside to those who have relationship with each other).**

You can say that this group of friends was born with "Golden Spoon in their Mouth", because all of them are from a very prestigious and wealthy family. Therefore, if they want to, there is no need for them to work hard because they can just inherit their families own company anytime they wanted. But they chose to take their own path and chase after their own dreams.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

I immediately realize that the vacant unit on the other side of the hallway will be occupied when I saw some men from the moving service bringing things on the same floor with my unit. But who cares? Like I care who will live in that unit. I just ignore it and go straight to my own, actually Ruka also stays there, we share the same unit together.

After taking shower. I continued on my work on a case about the raid that happened few days ago. I'm currently in the middle of my work when my phone suddenly rings. It's Youichi, my kohai in Gakuen Alice and almost like my brother.

"Natsume-nii, want to hang out tonight?" the first thing I heard when I answer the phone.

"I'm sorry Youichi. I'm busy tonight, maybe next time. Bye." When I'm about to hang up the phone some other familiar voice came out from Youichi's phone. It's the voice of my stupid friend and member of the band Koko.

"You're really cold Nat." his voice is trying to act cute. Tch.

"What business do you have with me again?" I said. And I'm already starting to get annoyed by that stupid friend of mine.

"Okay. Fine. You're always like that." Tch. now he's acting like he's really hurt.

"Koko. Stop playing already." Now it's my best friend's voice that joins this stupid conversation. **(A/N: they are in a three way confe..)**

This is the scene every time we got to meet or talk to each other, but the truth is we were very close since when were still elementary students and even though we already graduated, have our own lives and jobs we still find a way to have fun together. Well except for me, I don't care about them. **(Hyuuga, you're such a Tsundere..! XD)**

**Next Morning:**

**(Still Natsume's pov)**

Once I arrive in my office, my secretary welcomed me and recited to me my schedule for today.

"Good Morning. Natsume-san. This is your schedule for today. You have a meeting this morning regarding to the raid that happened recently and at 1 pm you have meeting with Yamada-san."

"Okay. I understood." I answered while looking on some documents.

"Natsume-san. What would you like, coffee or tea?" My secretary asks to me.

"Coffee." I said without looking on my secretary. And after a few minutes he returned with a cup of coffee for me. (He prefers male secretary. 'Cause every time he had a female secretary all they just did is to flirt and try to seduce him, but instead he gets irritated and annoyed.)

"Oh. And Youichi-kun called to inform you that they will come later at 3pm."

"Tch. They already called me last night. They are so stubborn." My secretary leaves my office with a stupid smile plastered on his stupid face.

**(After the meeting had finished, Natsume is back on his office.)**

"Natsume-san. Yamada-san is already here." My secretary informed me via speakerphone.

"Let her in."

Then, Serina Yamada entered my office.

"Sorry if I'm late, I just finish some things."

"It's okay. I'm used to it."

"I just pass by on this new designer that Narumi told me. You know, she's quite interesting, she's young beautiful and talented."

"That's nice. So let's move on to our business. So how's you and your husband?" note the sarcasm here pls. I'm starting to get bored on her useless talks.

"You know Natsume-kun, you're so boring. Why won't you go out with girls? You are so damn good looking, smart, nice person and of course you are also 'freaking rich."

"That is none of your business Serina-san, just mind your own. How's Misaki? I heard he's still teaching at Gakuen Alice."

"Yeah. He's the same as always."

We kept on talking regarding the divorce that Serina-san filed against his husband Misaki.

Right after Serina-san left, my friends arrive; we had dinner together like we always do back at the academy.

**Normal P.O.V**

The group consisted only of Ruka, Hotaru, Youichi and Natsume decided to hang out again **(as always)**, they spend the whole day in a mall having fun like kids. While all of them are busy on buying things and strolling around, Youichi notice a girl who passes in front of him. He was dumbfounded. He was shocked on what he just saw and didn't know what to do. He looks back on the direction where the girl headed but she was no longer to be seen.

"Hey! You-kun. What happened to you?" Ruka said when he noticed that Youichi is just standing there looking in no one.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Hotaru butt in with her stoic face.

"Hotaru-nee. I saw her!" Youichi exclaimed.

"Saw who?" they were getting confused on Youichi's actions.

"Mikan-nee! I saw her!"

"What? Mikan?" Ruka was shock. His jaw dropped.

"You-chan. What are you talking about?" Hotaru raise an eyebrow. She knows Youichi, he's a mischievous kid but he won't lie on things like this.

"I swear Hotaru-nee, well I'm not sure if it really is her but she really looked like Mikan-nee."

Ruka tried to chase the said girl but he failed.

"Maybe she just looks like that baka. It's been 9yrs since the last time that we saw her, after the incident we didn't hear anything about her."

"Hotaru is right. Maybe you just miss Mikan."

"There is no way that I will miss that baka." Youichi said in denial, but he really did miss her. Then his eyes turned to Natsume who was just standing like he didn't care at all.

The three of them was all confused other than a certain raven-hair guy with deep crimson eyes. But in truth Natsume is the one who had the biggest shock in all of them as Mikan's ex-boyfriend and the fact that they didn't got to separate in a nice way, but of course he wouldn't show it to them. Even though a long time has passed, Natsume still loves Mikan, but he didn't know where she is, or even if she is still alive. He wanted to forget her, but there's a voice inside of him telling him to not to forget her.

When he heard the things Youichi said, he didn't know if he's going to believe him or not, there a part of him who wanted to believe him and there's a part that doesn't want to believe Youichi, but as Hotaru said it has been a long time since they heard anything from her, they didn't even know if she died on the incident that they don't even want to think about.

**Flashback on what happened on the incident**

There was an event happening in the Alice University when an incident happened and Mikan got involved.

A fashion show was being held that night and was organized by the students. Mikan is the head of staff and one of the designers, the fashion show is for their finals and charity work.

The fashion show is about to end, the designers and staffs were being called one by one on the stage. When it is finally Mikan's turn, all the props that was safely being stored on the ceiling suddenly crash to where Mikan is standing and the whole stage collapse.

Natsume plans to make-up with Mikan after the fashion show. He was watching the fashion show holding a bouquet of white roses when he saw right in front of his eyes when the stage collapse and Mikan got buried under the pile of metals. He saw the paramedics carried Mikan to the ambulance and bring her to the hospital; he quickly followed and saw his friends there, and all they knew was Mikan is in 50/50. When they come back on the Hospital the next morning, Mikan is no longer there and no one in the hospital can give them an enough explanation on where she is or what happened to her. They couldn't contact even her parent.

Few weeks after the incident, Natsume decided to go to Australia to study law, since then, Natsume put all his attention on studying and never got in any relationship to that incident no one has ever heard about Mikan. The cause and culprit on the incident was never been found.

**End of Flashback**

**~kOrIn~**

Chapter 2 is done…..

I hope you like it….pls Review….!

I'm sorry for the wrong spellings or grammars, if there is….I didn't get to review it to edit some mistakes, so pls bare with me…

For questions feel free to ask me… :))


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT and Never will own Gakuen Alice...All credits goes to Higuchi Tachibana...

**Warning:** bit of OOC

**KokoroBliss**-well, sorry..hehe..

**Chapter 3**

**Normal P.O.V.**

The gang is in a Cafe when they talked about the launching of Anju's clothing line.

"It seems that the three of us is invited in the launching of this new clothing line named "High Class Clothing Line" along with the band.". Hotaru said while looking at the invitation. **(A/n: I kinda get the idea of the name in Kaichou wa maid-sama. and again, I do not own Kaichou wa maid-sama)**

"Yeah. It's just too bad that Natsume-nii was not invited." Youichi sound like he's disappointed.

"High Class Clothing Line? Tch. What kind of stupid name is that? I bet the designer is as stupid as that name." Natsume growl, with his trademark smirk.

"What I heard that the guest list was handpicked by Narumi and Serio. Maybe that's the reason you didn't got invited. Since the designer is a new comer." Hotaru said mockingly.

"Sorry to disappoint you Ice Queen. But that gaytard also informed me about the party." Natsume said sarcastically.

"So. You're also coming Natsume-nii?"

"No."

"I thought you're invited?" Youichi now is confused.

"I reject the invitation." Natsume replied flatly.

"What? But why?"

"Because I'm not interested in those kinds of things."

"Such a waste."

"Stop denying already Hyuuga." Hotaru, as always, has no emotions on her face.

"on what?" his eyebrow frowned.

"I saw the invitation on the table before we leave your office; it also means that you are also attending that party."

"Oh that. That's Serina's."

"And how come her invitation was on your office?" Ruka asked suspiciously.

"She gave it to me. She wouldn't be able to attend the party, so she's pestering me to attend instead of her." He was bored and annoyed. Anyone can tell it.

"Then, it's settled. We are all coming." Ruka exclaimed with wide smile on his face.

"I didn't say that I'll go."

"Stop being a KJ Hyuuga. Whether you like it or not, you're going with us." Hotaru insisted with those cold purple eyes of her. Natsume just glared at her for a second, his death glare. But he can no longer do anything and finally decided to tag along.

They leave the coffee shop and had dinner together. Afterwards decided to go on their separate ways. Youichi headed to his gig with his band. Ruka send Hotaru home and because Natsume doesn't have any appointment left he just went home in his condo unit.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

Since the day I arrive until Saeki followed me, I didn't get to spend some time with myself and also to Saeki. So, when he asks me to go around and have a little fun, I immediately said yes to him. This will be my first time going around Tokyo. It's so beautiful! I'm so glad I agreed to this little date of us. Saeki also seems to be enjoying himself.

We were having fun all the time. Until. Until a certain teenager with gray hair and piercing blue eyes that I came across with. He looked shock and his just standing in the way looking straight to me. I wonder why? Oh well it doesn't seems like he knows me, and whatever he is doing is not my problem anymore. I'll just enjoy this date with all my might!

We were already in the car on our way to my unit when I suddenly remember that teenager I saw in the mall. Now that I think about it, he seems familiar, like I already saw him before, and those guys that were with him busy on looking something. So. I decided to ask Saeki, maybe he knows them.

"You know Saeki, when we were back at the mall, when I left you for a minute to go to the bookstore. I saw this kid. He's really cute! I want to pinch his cheeks until it gets numb!" I said cheerfully.

"Really?" Saeki replied to me smiling, his eyes on the road.

"Yeah. And he also seems familiar. Like he knows me and I also know him and those guys with him too."

"..."

"Saeki?"

"..."

"Hey Saeki! I'm talking to you."

"Yeah I know. It may just be your imagination."

"But I felt different that time. Don't you think-" I didn't finish what I'm about to say when Saeki cut me off.

"Whatever you were thinking, it's impossible Anju. You were born here but you grew up in France. There's no way that you know anyone from here even before you lost your memory." He said defensively.

"I know. But it's just that-" and again he cut me off. What was happening to him? He just continues on driving until we reach my unit.

**Normal P.O.V**

Saeki already send Anju to her unit. He was about to enter the elevator when he remember what Anju said to him when they were in the car.

"She didn't have to know anything about her true identity. I wouldn't let it happen! Never! Even if she would hate me because of it." Saeki thought to himself. Right after Saeki get out of the elevator he saw someone VERY familiar to him.

There in the entrance of the building. Is the man who he will never forget, ever.

He quickly hides on the hallway on his left.

_"That man! Natsume Hyuuga! What is he doing here?"_ He only gets out of his hiding spot once he was sure that Natsume is no longer there. He approach the door-man and ask him if Natsume is also living in the same building, and he's hunch was right after all. And to top it all, he was in the same floor with Mikan's Unit.!

_"I can't let Natsume saw her! If he saw Anju, I will lose her once again."_ He rushed to his car and hurriedly leaves the place.

**~kOrIn~**

Once again this chapter is short... I'm really sorry... I just don't have enough time...


	5. Authors Note

**This is not part of the chapter...**

**i'm currently working on the next chapter of OPaOP yesterday,...**

**then suddenly a black-out happens, and i didn't get to save the file yet and my sister's computer just got reformatted recently and she hasn't yet installed the Microsoft word, that's why i'm dooing this on the word pad only...**

**i'm so careless...**

**it's already in the chapter 5...**

**so im so sorry... and i'm getting lazy to type it all over again...**

**but i promise i'll update tomorrow and i'll be careful...!**

**oh! and i'll do some changes... i'll change Natsume's job from lawyer to prosecutor... he's more cooler like that right? if you have any reactions or suggestions about the changes pls just tell me...**

**:))**


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT and never will own Gakuen Alice.

**Waning:** OOC...

**Authors Note:** words in Italic-character thoughts. Words in Parenthesis-A/N and side comment of author... :))

**ABCMECBA**

**pikapikaXYukihira**

**xxxusui0918xxx**

**KokoroBliss**

**~~~~~~tnx for your comments and pls continue on supporting my story~~~~~~**

**Chapter 4**

**Normal P.O.V**

While taking a shower, Anju can't help but think about Saeki's reaction when she told him about what she saw on the mall, when her phone rings. She's yet to finish on her bath so she just ignore the call but her phone's keep on ringing so she decided to answer it. The caller was Saeki, he already has 7 missed calls. Her phone rang again and that's when she picked it up.

"Hello. Saeki. Did you forget anything?" Anju asked her fiance.

"Why are you taking so long just to answer your damn phone?" his voice seems anxious and nervous.

"Sorry. I was in the shower." She was shock hearing her fiancé cursing. This is the first time she heard him curse while talking to her, he didn't even curse in front of her. But she just shoves it off. She was walking to her bed with towel on her head drying her hair.

"Anju. You have to leave that building immediately." Saeki said to her in a serious tone.

"Leave this building? Why all of a sudden? Does something happen?" Anju asked her fiancé one after another.

"Because you are going to leave with me."Saeki was forced to blur it out, as of now he can't think of any excuse. He wouldn't let Anju and Natsume met in any way possible.

"Wait. What? We're going to leave together? Saeki are you out of your mind?" Anju exclaimed on the person on the other line dropping the towel to the floor.

"There's nothing wrong with it. Were engage after all." well, he's so desperate to the point that he's not acting like his normal self.

"Just because we are engage it doesn't mean that I will agree on that brilliant idea of yours Saeki." She said, plopping down on the edge of her bed.

"Then I will find you a new unit. Just promise that you will leave that place as soon as possible."

"Why do you want me to leave this place so bad?"

"Don't ask too many questions. Just do what I'm saying."

"No. I won't leave this place."

"Anju you need to get out of there.!"

She knows that Saeki is angry, and that's what she was worried about. He never saw or heard him get mad on anyone. But she won't bulge.

"I said NO. Not until you give me a reasonable explanation why the heck should I leave this place." She hang-up the phone and lay down on her bed staring on the ceiling, she didn't know what was happening on her fiancé, just a while ago he was there on her doorstep bidding her good bye and after 10 minutes later he's like completely different person saying all those things.

Even though they were engage for quite a long time she was sure as hell that her virginity was still properly intact and will remain until she got married. Saeki never ask her or pursue her to bring their relationship up to the next level. Heck! she can't even take to have an intense make-out session with Saeki, which she herself find it quite odd, cause she really felt that something is off every time this things happens.

_"What's happening to Saeki? He's not like this. Why he suddenly wants me to leave? And he seems too defensive and desperate on answering my questions."_

Anju thought to herself. She has so many questions in her mind, but she needs to set aside her personal problems for now. The launching of her shop is her top priority. She got up, fixes herself and got ready for bed.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

Only a few days left before the launching of my very own clothing line. The name of my shop is "High Class Clothing Line." It's such a good name right? **(no. it's not)** though I'm thinking why my parents thinks it's a weird name, even Narumi-sensei and Serio-sensei was a bit surprised when I told them the name. I wonder why? But for me. It's the best name I could think of. It's not like I was bragging to the people that I am rich or what, I just thought that since glam-rock style is the motif of my creations, I should give it a matching name. **(Really. what part of it matches?).** I'm on my way now to the church for my appointment to the priest that will handle the blessing of the shop. The blessing will be held on the morning and the night of the same day will be the Gala

Narumi-sensei and Serio-sensei are helping me allot for the fashion show, they were the once who are handling most of the preparations, because they said that all I need to do is be busy for the blessing and to make more designs.

RING!

"Hello. Saeki. Where are you? I'm already on my way to the church."

"I'm sorry honey. I can't accompany you now, and I wouldn't be able to attend your launching day because the company wants me to go to Hong Kong to meet our clients there, and I will leave tonight." Saeki said to me, I can feel that he really is sorry.

"Is that so? Okay. I understand" I'm a bit sad because it is one of the most important happenings in my life and my fiancé in not there to share the happiness with me.

"I'm really sorry. I'll just pass by first at your unit before I leave tonight."

"Okay. Then see you at the shop."

"Yup. Bye. Love you."

"Bye." Then I hang up. I let out a loud sigh, but I'm okay now. I fully understand Saeki's situation, he will be the next president of their own company and he has to make extra effort to make sure that he won't fail when that time comes.

And about that "leaving" thing? He already gives up on the topic. He knows that I won't listen to him especially if he can't give me an explanation. Though now he's like my personal bodyguard. He won't let me go home by myself or leave my unit alone. I guess he's just worried. But worried about what?

**Natsume's P.O.V**

I was driving my black BMW Z4 **(Wow! big-time...XD)** on the the main street of Tokyo to attend a meeting. I stop when the street light turn's red then a White Porsche GT3 RS also stops on my left side. **(A/N: in Japan, driver's seat is located on the right side of the car.)** Its side window opens and there, driving the car is a beautiful lady with auburn hair and even though it's a bit far I can clearly see her chocolate brown eyes.

My eyes widened on what I'm seeing. There is only one person that I know that has beautiful auburn hair and wide but full of life chocolate eyes. **(Okay. hyuuga, you are over exaggerating...OOC ha-ha XD)** and that person is Mikan!

I was flabbergasted. I want to speak and call her but my voice seems to vanish because no sound is coming from my mouth because of shock, but I pull myself together and shouted her name.

"Mikan!" I shouted to the girl next to my car.

I tried to call her few more times but she doesn't seem to have heard me and the street light turns to GO and our route is in different location. Tch. Damn that stupid street light.

Because of what happened, I didn't get to concentrate on my meeting and my mind is full of thoughts about Mikan.

Does my eyes deceiving me? Is it really Mikan? It can't be. Right? Tch. This thing is getting me crazy.

I was back in my office, Pacing. Tch. pacing is not my thing. What's happening to me? So I decided to call Youichi. I took my phone from my table and dialed his number.

"Youichi. Do you have time now? I need to talk to you." I said once that Youichi picked up the phone.

"Sure. Natsume-nii. About what?"

"About that girl that you saw on the mall." Then I hang-up. That boy is like mini me, as what my so-called friends said, so I know that he immediately understand what I want to talk about.

Not long enough my secretary called via speakerphone.

"Natsume-san. Youichi-kun is here."

"Let him in." I answered flatly.

Youichi came in right away.

"Why do you want to talk about that girl all of a sudden Natsume-nii?" He asked sitting lazily at the couch across my table.

"I think I saw her." as I stand up from my swivel chair and occupied the single couch in front of him.

"Really? Where?" his face is the same as always. Stoic. But like me, you can tell his emotions by looking in his eyes and I saw curiosity and worry.

"I was on a stop light when her car also stopped on my side. She opened her windshield and that when I saw her."

"See? I told you. There really is a girl who looked like Mikan-nee. So, what did you do?"

"I tried to call her few times, but it seems that she didn't hear me at all, or maybe she heard me but just ignore my call because she's not Mikan afteral"

"You're so nega Natsume-nii. Why don't you just find that Baka Mikan Look-a-like." He said while drinking his ice tea. **(A/N: Natsume's secretary automatically brought the ice tea right after Youichi came.)**

"You do know that it's not an easy thing to do. I don't even know where to start."

"You've got a point. I hope you saw her again. 'Cause you're still head over heels on that stupid girl." He said while smirking. I glare at him but his just smirk again. Tch. this kid sure knows what buttons to push.

**(If the two of you just know... only if.)**

**~kOrIn~**

Here's the chapter 4. pls wait for the next chapter.

I would like to thank my Best Friend for helping me in this story. :))


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT and never will own Gakuen Alice...

**Warning:** OOC

**A/N;** the gang's age is about 24-25... Probably the girls are 24, and boys are 25... Youichi is 18 and Aoi is 17.

**CutiePrincessPikachu**- let's wait for it to be revealed okay...? Hehe... that time will come... tnx again...

**Chapter 5**

**Normal P.O.V**

Just a day left before the Gala night of Anju's clothing line and she's still preparing for the final touches on the boutique and venue of the Gala. Glam-Rock style is the motif of the fashion show where Anju's own creations will be displayed.

While she is busy confirming the caterers and other stuff, Narumi and Serio are the ones who are in charge for the last preparations on the venue, rehearsal and last minute fitting of the models where Ruka is one of the Star models who will wear Anju's greatest works.

**Gala Night**

Because Ruka is one of the models, he came early at the venue. When he is in the dressing room with the other male models a woman entered their room and talk to Aoi that is assisting them, he didn't saw the woman because he's inside the cubicle and trying some clothes but he can hear their conversation, that's why he know that the girl is Anju Sakura, the designer of the clothes that they're going to wear.

She's already gone when Ruka came out of the cubicle. He don't know what this Anju Sakura looked like, that's why he is curios, but it's a good thing that one of his co-models took a stolen picture of Anju and his eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he saw Mikan's face on the picture who is supposed to be Anju Sakura.

"Dude. Are you sure that this girl is Anju Sakura?" He asked the man who took the picture.

"You're changing when she came, that's why you didn't saw her. She's freakin Hot right?"

Ruka was tongue tied after he saw the picture, he thought to call his friends, especially Natsume but he didn't do it, because he wanted for them to saw her with their own eyes. **(Ruka. You're quite clever. huh.)**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Yeah. Were already here on the parking lot of the venue. Ruka-nii's car is also here. I think he was here for quite a while. Okay. Just make sure that you and Natsume-nii will get to see our performance. Bye." The person that Youichi is talking in the phone is our Blackmailing/Ice Queen Hotaru Imai. Their band will perform for the opening of the event that's why they also came early. All of his band members had their dates with them, aside from him, cause he said that he doesn't need a girlfriend and their just a nuisance.

Ruka and Dangerous Path's Dressing room are just right in front of each other so it's easy of them to meet.

Ruka knock on the band's dressing room and Koko opened it.

"Long time no see Ruka." Kitsu greeted his friend.

"Yeah. Just a little busy on some things." Ruka answered.

"Oh, busy on our Ice Queen. I see." Koko said with wide green.

"Shut up Koko. If I don't know you're so whipped with Permy." Ruka retorded. Now Koko did shut up.

"How's Natsume, Ruka?" Asked Yuu.

"The same as always." Ruka replied

"He's problematic." Youichi butted in.

All eyes are now staring at him.

"What? It's true. He's problematic ever since he saw that Baka look-a-like." Youichi said flatly

"Baka look-a-like? I suppose that Baka is Mikan-chan right?" Asked Yuu.

"Who else do you think is that Baka other than Mikan." Koko said laughing.

"Well. You-chan calls anyone Baka aside from Natsume, Ruka & Hotaru." Said Kitsu.

All of them sweat dropped. What Kitsu said about the kid is definitely true.

"You-kun. What did you say? Natsume also saw that girl." It just sink-in in Ruka's mind.

"Yeah." Youichi replied. as-a-matter-of-fact tone,

".Wait! That girl? Mikan look-a-like? What the hell the two of you talking about." Said Koko. He didn't understand what was happening.

"Yeah. Will you explain it to us Ruka.?" Yuu second Koko.

"I guess You-kun didn't tell you huh." Ruka replied. Youichi is really like Natsume.

"Well. You-kun said he saw a girl that looks a lot like Mikan." He started. "We were on the mall that time. We didn't know if we were going to believe what he said that time so we just ignore it. But now You-kun said that Natsume also saw her, I think we have to believe that there really is a girl that looked like Mikan." He finished

_"And to think that I also saw that girl right here in this event."_ Ruka thought to himself.

"A girl who looks like Mikan? Whoa! That's shocking!" Exclaimed Kitsu.

"Do you think it really is Mikan?" Said Yuu.

"But she saw me and Natsume-nii said he tried to call her but it seems that she didn't know that she's the one he's calling." Replied Youichi.

"Dude. Mikan's been missing for 9 years. She can't just pop out of nowhere and ignore us like she has amnesia." Koko said fixing the string of his guitar.

"Yeah! Koko you're really great! Maybe she really has amnesia!" Kitsu shouted.

"I know. I'm not "Koko the Great" for nothing!" Koko replied. Slamming his palm with Kitsu forming a high five

And the both of them begun to dance in idiotic way.

"uhm. Guys. We can't just make any random statement. We haven't even met the girl." Yuu explained to them that cause the two idiots to stop dancing.

"You got a point there. I didn't even know if there are people who actually have amnesia." Said Kitsu sounding disappointed.

Ruka sigh. "Maybe we will be able to meet her someday." and he leaves the room.

_"You won't be waiting long guys. You'll definitely meet her soon. That girl named Anju Sakura who looks like Mikan Yukihira."_ Ruka thought with a smile on his face while leaving his friends.

On the front stage where the guests are staying.

The band's musses quietly sitting on the corner chatting to themselves.

"Wow.! This place is so cool the motif is unique," Said Nonoko with awe in her eyes.

"What would you expect? Narumi-san and Serio-san are the ones who are in-charge of this event. Of course it will be extraordinary." Said Permy.

"But remember that the motif of the venue is based on the clothes that the designer made. Then it's given that the clothes is also extraordinary." replied Nonoko.

"Girls. Don't you think the concept of the clothes is a bit familiar? Anna said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Permy.

"You see. They presented some samples of this Anju Sakura's clothes in various kind of magazines and their style is like Mikan's" Anna replied

"You got a point there Anna. Mikan's and this Anju's ideas is both classy with slight rock." Nonoko also realized the similarities.

"It may be just a coincidence. There's so many designer in the world you know." Permy retorded.

"Yeah. Maybe your'e right." both came Nonoko and Anna agreed.

"But don't you think that it's a bit weird?" Anna looked at them.

"What again Anna?" Permy retorted. She's busy fixing her bangs.

"Remember they prepare a press conference for her when she arrives, she's the main topic of almost all fashion magazines out there, but there's not even a single photo of her where published or made in public." Anna said to them thinking back from the time of press conference.

"Yeah. You're right Anna; the press conference itself didn't appear on any news or social programs." Nonoko second to her.

"Are you two really gets updated on the latest news? Everyone who attends to the press conference said that the reason why there is not a single picture of Anju Sakura that's been put on magazines and TV programs is because Narumi-sensei and Serio-sensei strictly prohibited them to publicize her identity until the launching day." Permy explained to them so proud of what she knows.

"So, This Anju Sakura is quite special huh." Anna and Nonoko said the same time.

That's when Natsume and Hotaru came in.

"Hey it's Hotaru and Natsume." Exclaimed Permy. They waived at the two and the said approach them.

"Its good thing you came right in time. The event hasn't started yet, so you can watch the guy's performance." said Anna.

"Tch. because this woman is so slow. She has her own car, so what's the point of picking her up on her house." Natsume retorted.

"I have to prepare my video camera and DSLR as a-matter-of-fact Hyuuga." Hotaru replied with her stoic face.

"uhm. Hotaru, what will you do with the cameras?" asked Nonoko nervously.

"What do you think?" Hotaru said with money sign on her eyes.

The girls sweat dropped. They know that it's probably for blackmailing. Natsume just scowl.

Then the lights suddenly deems and a girl with Shoulder length hair and crimson eyes came to the stage introducing the opening performance of the band

**~kOrIn~**

**Chapter 5...DONE...!**

Thank you very much to all who reviews my story...

On the next chapter, will be Dangerous Paths first performance in this story.

Guys, can you suggest good songs for the band...?

tnx... :))


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT and NEVER will own GA

**Warning:** OOC.

**A/N:** I also do not own the songs.

Thanks for the reviews... :))

**Chapter 6**

**Normal P.O.V**

Before the band get on the stage, Aoi talked to them first to tell them some instructions.

"It's a pleasure meeting all of you. I'm Aoi Yuuki. Anju-oneechan's secretary and tonight's MC." Aoi introduced herself to the band.

"Nice meeting you too. We are the Dangerous Path. I'm Yuu, the pianist; this is Kitsu in drums; Koko the lead guitarist and this is Youichi our vocalist and sometimes backup guitarist." Yuu introduced the member of their band to Aoi.

"Hello. Well, you'll be performing two songs in a row, and then you're done." Explains Aoi to them.

"Okie. Aoi-chan. Everything's clear." answered Koko smiling. Aoi giggled. Kitsu is also laughing then his gaze turn to Youichi who's staring at Aoi expressionless. He smiled to himself.

When Aoi leaves, Kitsu finally spoke.

"Oh. It seems that someone caught the attention of our cold-blooded vocalist." he said, Yuu and Koko automatically understand what their friend is saying, and they also put a wide smile on their faces, Youichi just glare at them.

"Minna-san. To begin our event for tonight. There's a band that will be performing their latest single for us. Please give a round of applause for the Dangerous Path!" the hall flooded with the sound of the people cheering and hands clapping.

From the dark, there Youichi stands with electric guitar hanging on his shoulder in the center of the stage with his band at his side and back. They began to perform.

**(Check my profile, there are links there for their guitars. . .)**

**Thanks for the Memories by fall out Boys**

_[Intro]_

_[Youichi] I'm gonna make it bend and break_

_[Koko] (It sent you to me without wait)_

_[Youichi] Say a prayer, [You & Koko] but let the good times roll_

_In case God doesn't show... _

_[Yuu] (Let the good times roll)_

_[Kitsu] (Let the good times roll)_

_[Verse 1]_

_[Koko] And I want these words to make things right_

_[Yoichi] But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life, _

_[You & Koko] "Who does he think he is?"_

_[Youichi] If that's the worst you got_

_Better put your fingers back to the keys_

_[Chorus]_

_[Youichi] One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great; _

_"He tastes like you, only sweeter"! _

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; _

_"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"! _

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_[Verse 2]_

_[You & Koko] Been looking forward to the future_

_[Youichi] But my eyesight is going bad_

_And this crystal ball_

_It's always cloudy except for_

_[Koko] (Except for)_

_When you look into the past_

_[Koko] (Look into the past)_

_One night stand... _

_[Koko] (One night stand, oh)_

While the song is ongoing, Youichi can't help but to steal some glances to Aoi who is standing on the right side of the stage watching him and had a beautiful smile on her face. Youichi felt his face getting redder and he doesn't want it, so he focused on singing, he saw his Natsume-nii smirk on him. He frowns.

_[Chorus]_

_[Youichi] One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great; _

_"He tastes like you only sweeter"! _

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; _

_"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"! _

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_[Interlude]_

_[Youichi] They say_

_I only think in the form of crunching numbers_

_In hotel rooms collecting page-six lovers_

_Get me out of my mind_

_And get you out of those clothes_

_I'm a liner away_

_From getting you into the mood_

_Whoa_

_[Chorus]_

_[ALL] One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great; _

_"He tastes like you but sweeter"! _

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; _

_"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!_

_[Chorus]_

_[Youichi] One night and one more time _

_[Koko] (One more night, one more time)_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great; _

_"He tastes like you but sweeter"! _

_One night, yeah, and one more time _

_[Koko] (One more night, one more time)_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; _

_[Koko] (For the memories)_

_"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!_

Aoi is fascinated by Youichi's voice. It's so cool and even though their doing a rock song, its seems so soothing to her ear. She can't help but to smile while watching him, she saw Youichi looking at him every now and then and she blushed.

The first song finished then Koko suddenly spoke.

"Okay. That is our new single 'Thanks for the Memories' and our next song is 'Iris'" Koko said. Youichi turn to him that is not what they supposed to play next.

"And this song is dedicated by our vocalist to our beautiful MC Aoi-chan!" Exclaimed Kitsu. now Youichi is glaring daggers to his band mates. He's going to protest but they already begun the intro, he's got no choice so he just play along.

**Iris by Goo Goo Dolls**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_And sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Aoi blushed a thousand shade of red when she heard Kitsu saying that the song is dedicated to her by Youichi, she kept blushing while listening to the band. The song finished and she get on the stage again to thank the band for the wonderful performance. She blushed again when she looked at Youichi. What she didn't know that Youichi is also blushing, but turn his face away so she won't see it.

The band came back to their dressing room and soon joins their friends in the audience.

"This will make a good amount of money." Hotaru suddenly said while looking on some pictures on her camera.

Koko peek on what Hotaru is doing and put a wide screen on his face.

"Haha! This one is pretty good Hotaru." said Koko.

everyone take a look at the said pictures then to Youichi and smiled. Youichi glared at every single one of them, even his Natsume-nii is smirking at him. **(Actually he's 'still smirking').**

"What are you all looking at?" Youichi asked. Totally annoyed at his senpai's teasing.

"You got the HOTS for that MC." Natsume says to him. Still smirking.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied.

"Aoi Yuuki. 17 yrs old. Born in Ayabe, Kyoto then migrated in France when she's 8. Sole daughter to Makoto and Ichigo Yuuki. Currently living in Toshima, Tokyo with her parents. Blood type-AB, She's Anju Sakura's kohai in Paris American Academy, Single and no relationship experience. Hates Math but History is her favorite subject. Said to become a great archeologist & historian if she didn't chose to be a fashion designer. Favorite food: sushi and pasta's. Favorite color: purple and red. Favorite sport: tennis. Favorite actor: Yuya Takaki & Miura Haru. Fav. Band: Orange Range & the Cab. Working as Anju Sakura's secretary." Hotaru said, reading the information at her iPhone.

"Wow. You already know a lot about her. So, Aoi Yuuki is her name huh? She's cute. No less from our Youichi here." Permy looked really amazed but smiled playfully when she said Youichi's name. Youichi is glaring at her fiercefully.

"How about Anju Sakura? Do you know anything about her? Asked Yuu.

"Anju Sakura. 24 yrs/old. Born in Tokyo, grew up in France, studied in Paris American Academy. Came here to launch her own clothing line. Fav food: everything but specially Howalons. Fav color: pink & orange. Fav sport: tennis. Fav actor(s): Matsumoto Jun & Oguri Shun. **(Love those two! 3 especially MatsuJun! He's my most fav Japanese actor & more than our local & Korean actors! XD).** fav band: Flow, Paramore, Nickelback & Vocaloid. That's all." Hotaru dictates. Looking displeased

"Now that is more surprising. That is the only thing you know about her.? Kitsu said a bit shocked.

"Yeah. I tried to search more about her but didn't find anything. This Anju Sakura is quite mysterious." Hotaru is obviously not satisfied at the information she manage to get.

"Now that you said it. She really is a bit mysterious." Anna said.

"But it's more exciting like that. Right?" Nonoko exclaimed cheerfully.

"Tch. What's exciting on that? We all came here without knowing anything about that woman." Natsume growl.

"Hey Ruka will come out next!" Koko shouted looking at the stage. **(A/N: while the group is talking the fashion show already started.)**

Ruka finally come out. Hotaru was currently busy taking pictures of her boyfriend with money signs sparkling in her eyes.

After walking on the cat-walk, Ruka came back to the backstage to change his clothes to others that were already prepared for him. Then he saw Anju assisting the other staff on putting a dress on a female model. He stopped on his track. It's actually his first time seeing Anju. **(Check my profile to see the kind of clothes Ruka wore.)**

"What the! She's not just Mikan's look-a-like! She's more like Mikan's identical twin or Mikan herself!" He stops on his thoughts when one of the staff came to him and helped him get change.

The show continued, Ruka goes out few more times before Aoi announce the end of display and the designer was about to get out. **(A/N: I'm sorry if i can't put details on the event. I'm not really into fashion or detailing those kinds of things. Gomen)**

All models came out for the last ramp. Ruka is in the front of the cat-walk. Smiling to himself because his friends will finally meet Anju Sakura in just a few minutes.

"And now. Ladies and Gentlemen. We will be meeting the person behind the creations of this wonderful works we just witnessed and without further adew. I would like to present to you. Ms. Anju Sakura!" Aoi introduced the lady.

Anju come out of the backstage wearing a black dress and black stiletto, smiling and thanking everyone in the crowd.

In the meantime. In our groups side.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

"The MC named Aoi finally called the designer of those horrible clothes that Ruka was wearing and the one who name her line 'High Class Clothing Line'. Let's see what kind of person this Anju Sakura is. Tch." I thought to myself, because I'm majorly bored in this stupid show and I want to go home right now. But my great thoughts put to an end when that designer named Anju Sakura enters the stage. I felt like the whole world stops on moving, I just focus my gaze on that girl, talking to everyone thanking them. She's the woman I saw on the stop light. The same woman with auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes as Mikan and now that I can see her clearly she also has the same smile and same voice as my Mikan. **(Wow! 'MY Mikan' bit possessive huh. Hyuuga.)**

I looked at my friends faces, like me, they all looked liked they've seen a ghost. Especially the Blackmailing Queen. She dropped her beloved DSLR camera on the floor, that camera that she loved more than Ruka who's been her boyfriend for who-knows-how-long. I looked at Youichi, he also looked surprised, not because it's his first time seeing her but to think that we will meet her again in this place.

He looked at me, sensing my presence, he looks the same as always, but as I said the same as always, his eyes speaks for himself. His eyes telling me "see, you saw her again, so what will you do?" I shrugged at him and return my gaze to the said lady.

**~kOrIn~**

I would like to thank my best buddy for suggesting the songs. I call him "TOYO" because he's antics are crazy, like when I first ask him to suggest some songs, he post a video link at my timeline, you know what video is that...? It's the theme song of JOLLIBEE...now tell me if he's not crazy...then after that he gave me good songs... :))

Oh want to check my FB..? Just search Korin Emina Nolasco Nicolas... my names a bit short right? Ha-ha... :))

Pls RXR


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT and NEVER will own GA

**Warning:** OOC.

**A/N: ** wow…. It's been like forever since the last time I updated...and I really am sorry...I was accepted on my first job so I concentrated on it...but my contract just ended recently and so from now on I'll do my best to keep on updating...please support me guys... and also I made some changes from the very first chapter up to chapter 6 because I edited the misspelled and mistakes so I also added some lines, but it's really not a big deal I think none of the things I change will affect the story, so to those who already read the past chapters and just waiting for the next update I think it's really not necessary to read them again...but if you want to find out what are those parts you can read them again if you want...:))

**Chapter 7**

**Natsume's P.O.V**

Koko is the first one who got back into reality.

"Natsume! Tell me that isn't Mikan right?" He shouted, I didn't answer him. Now it seems that everyone is back and looking at me.

"What is going on here? That Aoi girl calls her Anju Sakura, but her face is the same as Mikan." Anna said, looking confused.

All the girls begun to chat to themselves talking about what is going on and why there's a girl who looked like Mikan when Imai came to me.

"Hyuuga. Any clue on what the hell is happening here?" She asked me with her cold voice, but she can't hide from me the trembling on her tone, it is obvious but only few people can tell it.

"Beats me. We're all on the same boat" I said coolly.

"But I think that boyfriend of yours knows something. He won't stop grinning like a stupid kid since that Anju Sakura came up to the stage." I said to her while eyeing my best friend that was about to exit the stage, probably to change because the display is done already.

"He better know something or I'll make him suffer my Baka-gun the worst way he can imagine."

I heard Hotaru talk to herself while putting her hand on her bag, probably that's where she hides that infamous Baka-gun of hers. heh. Good luck to you Ruka.

**Normal P.O.V**

Right after Ruka change his clothes. (he's now wearing a plain gray v-neck 3/4 shirt and jeans with black chucks) he headed to his friends whose he surely knows that will ask him lots and lots of questions especially his best friend and his beloved fiancé..

"Hey guys!" Ruka shouted to them but even before he can fully approach them *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* few shots of Bakka-gun landed on his face and he was knocked out on the cold floor.

"Now Nogi. I'll give you 3 choices. 1. Tell us everything you know on this damn thing happening here. 2. I won't stop shooting you until you lost all your brain cells and 3. Keep sleeping on the floor and marry yourself alone... I'll give you ten seconds to answer." Hotaru stated while pointing her Bakka-gun to the unconscious Ruka and seems like right after he heard the word 'marry yourself alone' his eyes immediately shot open.

"Hey. Hey. Wait! I'll fess up. Just please Hotaru don't back out on our wedding." Ruka said while getting up and rubbing his head that has been hit.

"Then you better start now." Hotaru plainly said putting her Baka-gun back to her bag.

"Uhm... Ahh... Well..."Ruka started.

"Well? I'm waiting Ruka." Hotaru is already losing her patience to her boy friend.

"Actually I don't know anything."I was inside a cubicle when she came to our dressing room. I heard a few people call her by her name then when I came out she's gone already then one of my co-models took a stolen photo of her and when I see her face in the picture I was shock. I thought to call and tell you guys, but I decided not to and just let you see her personally." Ruka confessed.

"Thought so.'' Natsume butted in.

"You good for nothing boyfriend of mine." and our Ice Queen finally lost all patience left in her and was about to shoot Ruka again when Youichi spoke.

"So this is also your first time seeing her?" Youchi asks to Ruka.

"No. Not really. I already saw her while ago in the back stage, and I'll tell you guys, she wasn't just a Mikan Look-a-like but-"

"Mikan-nee herself." Youchi cutted him in a Matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah."Ruka said looking to everyone.

"Still, in the end we found nothing." Permy sigh and crossing her arms in front of her chest."

"Hotaru. We need to know why this Anju Sakura looks like Mikan. Whether they are related to each other or what." Nonoko said to them looking in the direction of Anju where the said girl is busy on entertaining her other guests.

"What should we do then?" Anna asks.

"Why don't we just talk to her and ask her herself if she's Mikan's clone!" Kitsu exclaimed

"Bro. you're right! She's most definitely Mikan's clone! No doubt on it!" Koko second on him.

"You two idiots! Cloning is illegal! So whatever you are thinking is impossible" Permy shouted at them and giving them each smack on the head.

'Ouch! Permy that hurt!" Koko .replied feeling a bump on where Permy smacked him, while Kitsu is crying(anime style) while hugging Nonoko and telling her how much his head hurts and she MUST give him a kiss so the hurt will go away. Then suddenly his head rises and he started to laugh manically.

"I knew it! She is Mikan's long lost twin sister!"

Everyone sweat drop on what Kitsu said.

"You know Kitsu; sometimes I'm ashamed to tell the people that you are my boyfriend." Nonoko said to him. Then he was speechless.

"How far can the idiocy of the two of you can go? Everyone knows that Mikan is an only child, and what would be the reason for aunt Yuka and uncle Izumi to just abandon their other child if ever that was true." Ruka stated.

"Most probably not because of money 'cause they are one of the richest family in Japan before they disappeared." Yuu explains while fixing his glasses.

The idiots realizing what Yuu said, just sheepishly grin.

"In some point. We should do what Kitsu said." Hotaru declared.

"Really?! What part of it? The one that we'll ask her if she's Mikan's twin sister?" Kitsu exclaimed happily.

"

"Kitsu will you please shut your mouth! And no it's not that part."Nonoko shouted to Kitsu getting tired of her boyfriend's crazy opinions

"What should we do then Hotaru?" Anna asked.

"Simple. We'll approach her, get to know her and eventually all our questions will be given answers." Hotary explains to them with her usual stoic face.

"In short we will befriend her?" Permy asked not getting the point quite easily.

"That's great! We really should do that." Anna exclaimed happily claping both of her hands together.

Everyone agreed on Hotaru's plan and decided to approach Anju, while Natsume is just standing on the side listening to his friends, then his gaze turn to Anju who's still entertaining her guests when a certain person with spiky black hair and star tattoo under his eyes is hurriedly approaching him with a pink-haired girl on its side. Namely Tsubasa Andou and Misaki Harada.

**Still Normal P.O.V**

Tsubasa wasn't really paying attention when Anju got called in the stage and Misaki is currently in the wash room.

When Misaki returns to where Tsubasa is, she saw that the designer is already chatting with the other guests but she can't clearly saw her face because of the pack of people around her, finally when the crowd surrounding Anju started to lessen she's able to see her face then her eyes widen.

She tugged on Tsubasa's arm that's still busy talking on the phone with someone who wants to produce a concert for the band.

Tsubasa turn his head to Misaki but saw her facing the stage..

"hmm? What is it Misaki?" He asked. But the girl didn't answer him. So he just goes back on what he's doing but Misaki tugged his arm again.

"What's the matter Misaki? You see I have an important phone call here regarding the band." Tsubasa said seeing that the girl is still not paying attention in him.

"Just look at the front you stupid blockhead!" Misaki shouted at him.

"What was happening in there?" He asked to no one then his gaze stopped to where Anju is.

"No. This can't be. Misaki I'm not seeing Mikan right? Tell me that's not her!" He exclaimed not believing what his eyes is seeing.

"As a matter of fact. Yes. She's not Mikan. The M.C. introduced her as Anju Sakura." Misaki explains.

"What the fuck?! Anju Sakura? How come that girl has Mikan's face if she's not Mikan!" Tsubasa hysterically exclaimed.

"Tsubasa will you please calm down! I don't even know what was going on."Misaki tried to calm Tsubasa since he's starting to hyper ventilate.

"You've got to be kidding me. The gang is also here, I'm sure they will do something to know what's happening here." Tsubasa said, scanning the hall finding Natsume's group. "There they are!" He said pointing at a group in a corner talking to themselves.

"Let's go. Hotaru probably already had a plan." Misaki took Tsubasa's hand and approach the gang.

**~Kor!n~**

A/N: there. I hope that can make up for my super late update...I'll post the chapters 7&8 at the same time and I'll be startin' a new story..Pleas support me again... :))


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** And again...My dear readers... Gakuen Alice is not mine...'cause if it is...I'll be the happiest girl alive...! Higuchi Tachibana owns GA.

**Warning:** OOC

**A/N:** So here's the Chapter 8 of my story Our Past & Our Present. I'm sorry for misspellings and wrong grammars... :))

**Chapter 8**

**Tsubasa's .**

I'm almost dragging Misaki towards the gang; I really want to know if they know something or what. I saw Natsume staring at me intently when we are approaching them then the rest of them turn to us.

"Bet your here to ask us about that girl." The Ice queen spoke. Wha-? Is she a mind reader now?

"No. I can't read minds. Koko does 'cause he's a psychologist." She retorted. Then how come she knows-.

"You know, you approaching us like it's finally the end of the world are already obvious that it is about that Anju Sakura girl" Gosh, Hotaru really is a genius girl.

"It's common sense Baldy." Speaking of genius, here's another one, Natsume.

"Okay. Okay... So mind to explain something? Anyone knows about this?" I ask them.

"Unfortunately none of us knows, but we just made a plan to uncover this mystery." Yuu answered my question.

"Great! I told you they already have something in mind." Misaki told me then return her focus to the brats.

"So what's the plan?"

"Oh it's simple. We just need to befriend her." The pink haired girl aka Anna stated.

"That's all? You sure about that Hime-chan?" I ask Hotaru**. (A/n: if you guys remember there is a part in the manga where Tsubasa started calling Hotaru Hime-chan.)**

"Just shut up and do as I say."

"Yes Hime-chan." Seriously, sometimes I'm thinking if these brats ever respected me as their old senpai and the fact that I'm the manager of their band**. (Insert sweat drop here :)))**

**Normal P.O.V**

The gang approach Anju when they saw that the people that have been talking to her already lessen.

"Hello there. I'm sorry if I interrupt your discussion, but may we talk to Anju-san for a bit?" Hotaru said to a man that's been talking to Mikan.

"Oh if it isn't Imai-san and Hyuuga-san, and I see, the most famous group of Gakuen Alice Alumni is also here. Of course Imai-san. The pleasure is ours." Then the said man who is a known showbiz personnel bid goodbye to Mikan and exited the scene with his companions.

"Nice to finally meet you Anju Sakura-san. I'm Hotaru Imai" Hotaru greeted to Anju.

"It's also nice to meet you Imai-san and-." Mikan responded cheerfully but stopped since she didn't know the others.

"Oh. I'm Ruka Nogi. I'm one of your models, and these are our friends." Ruka introduced himself and gesture to others.

"Hi Kokoro Yome, but just call me Koko."

"Kitsuneme. Just Kitsuneme, but everyone calls me Kitsu."

"Youichi Hijiri."

"I'm Yuu Tobita. We four are the Dangerous Path who played for the opening scene. And these girls are our partners."

"I'm Sumire Shouda."

"Hello, I'm Nonoko Osagawara."

"And I'm Anna Umenomiya."

"Yow! I'm Tsubasa Andou the manager of the band and this is Misaki Harada my girlfriend."

Every one of them introduced their selves but it seems that someone is missing (guess who! XD).

"Hey Natsume!" Ruka elbowed Natsume on the side to take his attention.

"What?!" He retorted irritably. Ruka glare at him telling that it's his turn to introduce himself.

"Tch. Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume scowls.

"Well nice to meet you all! Thank you for coming at my launching party." Mikan smiles to them soooooo cheerfully and heart-warming.

"WOW! SHE REALLY LOOKS LIKE MIKAN!" everyone thought at the same time. Their eyes wide and mouths hanging. **(But of course aside to certain three people, namely: Natsume, Hotaru & Youichi. but they also thought the same thing.).**

"Uhmm Minna-san?" Mikan broke to the group because they are only staring at her.

"Ahehe. Were really sorry about that Sakura-san. You just remind us of someone." Anna apologized to Mikan while looking to everyone.

"Oh..Who is that person?" Mikan asked curiously but with a smile on her face.

"Her name is Mikan Yukihira. She's also our friend." Yuu said to her.

"Mikan S-Yukihira?" Suddenly Mikan felt differently when she heard that name, she didn't know why.

"Yup. And you just didn't simply remind her to us. Actually-" Koko started smiling but Kitsu finished what he was saying with.

"You'r like her CARBON COPY!" Kitsu exclaimed joyfully.

"Really? Is she also with you now? Can I meet her?" When Mikan heard that she's like the carbon copy of this 'Mikan Yukihira' she became so curious to meet her. **(Oh mikan! if you only knew! XD).**

Then their faces suddenly became gloomy and sadness can read on all of them. **(Well, except to those three you already know who they are.)**

"Uhm. Did I say something bad?" Mikan asked worriedly as she saw all their reactions.

"Oh no. You didn't." Nonoko defended them.

"It's just that you can't meet her now." Anna seconds.

"Is that so? uhm. Maybe next time?" Mikan asked carefully, for a strange reason she felt scared on what they will tell her next.

"No. It's not like that. You wouldn't be able to meet her anymore, b-because she's already gone." Kitsu finally said.

"Wha-! Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"Then Hotaru interrupted her.

"It's fine. No harm done. Just some of us still haven't moved on even though it's been 9yrs since it happened." Hotaru stated emphasizing the word '9yrs'.

_"9 yrs?"_ Mikan's eyes widen_. 'I also lost my memories 9yrs ago. Maybe-. No. they said she's already dead and her name is Mikan Yukihira.' Mikan thought to herself._

Meanwhile. Hotaru quickly caught the little reaction that Mikan showd to them but she is the only one who noticed.

**(A/N: maybe your thinking what the other guys are doing during the conversation right? especially Natsume. since they are quite a number of people and only few of them are talking. well almost all of them are focused on Mikan other than Natsume, he' just standing on the side looking on other things but he was paying attention on what's happening, Youichi is just like Natsume but he's turning his gaze from Natsume to Mikan every now and then., and Hotaru even though she is part of the conversation, she is busy taking pictures of the other guests for her blackmailing propaganda and just stops to say something and return again to her work.. Okay let's go back to the story again! Sorry for my long nonsense blabbering... :D)**

"Is something wrong Sakura-san?" Misaki broke on Mikan's deep thought.

"Nothing! It's nothing! And just call me Anju." Mikan said giving back her attention to the group.

"Then you can also call us by our names." Permy butted in.

"Sure. Permy!." Mikan exclaimed then again everyone was dumbfounded.

"P-Permy?" Sumire asked not sure of what she heard. All of them are looking at each other.

"I'm Sorry! I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just fond of the curl on the tip of you hair." Mikan explained.

"It's okay. You can call me P-Permy." Sumire said hesitantly seeing that everyone wants it for the sake of their plans.

Mikan smiled to her warmly and Sumire also replied with grateful smile.

Hotaru plans to ask more questions but they got interrupted by someone.

"Excuse me. Anju-oneechan. Your parents are currently waiting for you via video call." The said person is Aoi, her gaze met with Youichi's, her face blushed a countless shade of red and he turns her eyes to Anju.

"Mom & Dad? Okay I'll be right there." then she turn back to the group. "I'm so sorry. I still want to talk to you guys but something came up." She explained to them.

"Go ahead Anju-san we've already talked for a while. You still have allotted more guests to entertain." Hotaru said, but in truth she was pissed because she still wants to dig more about her.

"Just enjoy your time here. Thank you for attending my party tonight." and with that she bid her farewell and follows Aoi.

Then the gang decided to leave the party since they've already done what they need to do, that is to befriend Mikan and their plan will continue. The headed to a Resto Bar that Permi owns and discussed everything happened that night.

**~kOrIn~**

So Chapter 8 is finally done. I'll update the nezt chapter as soon as I can, it may take a few days but I promise you guys that it won't take that long like what happened to my last chapter... :))

Pls RxR & thanks to everyone who review, fallowed and add my story to their favorites... :))

LOVE YOU MINNA-SAMA...! :))


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** How I wish I own GA but unfortunately it's not... :))

**Warning:** may contain a bit of OOC-ness...

**Chapter 9**

**Normal P.O.V**

The gang sat on the table and had their own drinks. They started to discuss everything happened during that night.

"Hotaru, did you found anything on her when we were talking?" Misaki asked Hotaru who was buisy sipping her margarita.

"Yeah. I found three points. First: I saw her staring intently on Natsume when he introduces himself. **(A/N: It's not in the last chapter, I just added it now).** Second: She showed slight reactions like stuttering and shocked expression in a short period of time when we told her Mikan's name and she passed away 9yrs ago. Third: Is her sudden pet-name on Sumire." Hotaru dectates to them the things she found.

"Come to think of it Mikan is the one who started calling Sumire Permy back when we were in pre-school and still using that pet-name as long as I can remember."Anna said pointing a finger on her chin.

"Yeah, and if ever that she's with us now, she still called her Permy." Nonoko second pointing to Sumire who was face is flaming red because if embarrassment.

"Will you two shut it? Gosh! After 9yrs I never expected to be called by that name again!" Sumire exclaimed tossing her hair back.

"I still call you Permy-ugly." Youichi butted-in with no expression what-so-ever on his face. Everyone laughs loudly even Natsume can be heard snickering a bit.

"You-chan!" She shouted. Her face's redness doubled.

"But you missed it right? Being called Permy, especially by the one who was a carbon copy of the master mind of your pet-name." Koko snake his hands on her shoulder and smiling at her.

"O-Of course not! You know I always hated being called by that name" She denies but mow her face is blushing because what Koko says is definitely true.

"But Hotaru-hime, is it really okay to tell that Anju that Mikan is already dead, which is no one knows about what really happened?" Tsubasa asked gulping his beer.

"What would be the meaning of all we were doing now if we tell her that we really don't know if Mikan died or is just missing somewhere? Just the mention of Mikan's name and the word 9yrs she already showed strange reactions. I'm sure that something is not right on that Anju Sakura's Identity." Hotaru stated.

"You are right. Mikan's sudden disappearance 9yrs ago and this Anju Sakura's sudden appearance 9yrs after, there is definitely a connection between them." Misaki concluded.

"You really plan to continue this stupid game of Who-the-fuck-this-Anju Sakura-is blurted out.

"Of course Hyuuga, You may seem to don't care, but I know deep inside your also interested on this game Who-the-f**k-is-she, as you said so." Hotaru replied looking at Natsume.

"Tch! I'm going home. Let's go Youichi."The only thing Natsume said. He leaves with Youichi.

"I think, this is for now. We better get going." Yuu declared to all of them.

"Shall we Hotaru?" Then Ruka sends Hotaru to her appartment.

All of them also leave sending the girls to their homes. Natsume & Ruka lives in a condo unit, Hotaru lives in single person condo while the whole band also stays in a condo, Anna, Nonoko & Sumire shares an apartment and lastly Tsubasa & Misaki lives together.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

The sound of my alarm clock gets me out of my Dream World. My eyes opened, rays of sunlight shot through the closed curtains of my windows. I sat up and rubbed my eyes that dream again.

Ever since the Gala Night, I'm having this weird dream where I stand in the middle of the stage and on the far end of the audience was a man holding a bouquet of white roses, I couldn't see his face because of the dim lights on where he stood, then I heard squelching noises, when I look upwards I saw all the equipments crashing down on me.

It always ends in that scene, and when I woke up the first thing that comes in my mind is that group of people whom Intrigues me, especially that guy with crimson eyes, It feels like I've already seen it somewhere.

It's been two weeks since the Gala Night and I heard allot about those group in news and different kind of magazines. They are all quite famous.

I picked up my phone from the bed-side table and dialed a certain number. It ring a few times then I heard the voice of my kohai.

"Ohayou. Anju-nee." She greeted into me. I can imagine her wide smile from the other line.

"Ohayou. Aoi-chan." I greeted back at her. "Aoi, can I ask you to do something for me?" I stood up and headed to kitchen to make some coffee.

"Of course Onee-chan."

"Can you do some minor research on certain persons?" I lean back on the counter as I watch the coffee maker brew the coffee beans.

"May I ask who are they?" I think she's already at the shop since its already quarter to ten.

"You remember that group I last talked with before you called me. Those guys with Hotaru Imai, I remember her boyfriend is one of the models and most of the guys are the ones who played that night." I pour the brewed coffee in my coffee mug and added some sugar and creamer.

"Oh them. Yeah I remember them."

"I think they are about 12 people and one of them named Natsume Hyuuga." I sat down on the sofa while sipping the hot coffee.

You seem very interested on them One-chan" I heard her giggled on the line. I laugh a bit.

"Yeah. I really don't know why" That's the truth. I don't know why.

"Well, I'm also quite intrigued on them. Okay. I'll do what you want." Aoi said on the other line.

"Thank you Aoi-chan. I'll meet you at the shop then." I bid good bye on her and she did the same.

**Normal P.O.V**

About an hour after the conversation of the two, someone interupted Anju on her pieceful bath. She grab her phone on the table beside her bath tub and saw Saeki on her phones caller ID. Her smile widens and she immediately answered the call.

"Hey" Anju said, smiling to herself.

"Hey, it's been a while since we last talk." Saeki answered on the other line.

"Yeah. But we can't help it, were both busy on our works." She says while playing on the bubbles on the tub.

"I missed you so much, I can't relax myself unless you're with me"

"I missed you too, speaking of, when will you come back?" Anju asked.

"Actually that is the reason why I called today; I don't think I will be able to return for the next 6 or 7 day." Saeki said to her, right after she heard it her smile fades away and replaced by a sad expression.

"uhm, Is that so? We've never seen each other for two weeks and you still wouldn't be able to return for another week. I can't really say that I'm not disappointed, but I understand, I know that you have a duty to your father's company." She sinks her body deeper on the tub, she's really sad on the said news.

"I'm really sorry Anju. I'll make it up to you once I got back. By the way, did anything unusual happen while I'm gone?" Saeki asked to her. The first thing she thought is Hotaru and her friends, she's about to tell Saeki about them but she suddenly hesitated and decided to not tell Saeki about them. There is something that is urging her to keep it secret from her fiancé for a while maybe until Aio finished what she was asking for.

"Nothing much. I met lots of people in the party and after that many had called and came on the shop to asked me to make their clothes." She said cheefully.

"I'm happy for you Anju. All your dreams are getting true one by one."

"It's all thanks to Mom & Dad, to Aio-chan and especially to you. Your always by my side since the very beginning, even the time when the accident happen and I lost all my memories." She was really glad that Saeki is her fiancé, he helped her recover from the accident and done so many things for her.

"Anything and everything just for you Anju. I don't care what way should I use, just to assure your happiness." Anju felt weird on what Saeki said, he's been acting strange ever since their argument regarding her stay in her unit.

"Thank you Saeki. Well I should be going now, Aio is probably at the shop already. And I'm sure you also have lots of work to do" This is just an excuse, because she feels that their conversation is somewhat getting weird.

"Okay. Be careful there, Don't ever talk to anyone you didn't know unless its about work." Saeki warned her.

"Saeki, I'm not a child anymore. I know what to do. Don't over work yourself. Bye."

"Bye." She rose from her bubble bath and rinse the remaining soap on her body and finishes her shower then she got ready and goes straight to her shop.

~kOr!n~

**I revised the story from the first chapter, I switch the surnames of Mikan and Anju. So now, Its Mikan Yukihira and Anju Sakura. I think, its more suitable as Mikan Yukihira since I planned on putting Izumi and Yuka in the near future.**


End file.
